Season 32 (2001)
's nest.]] interviews Alan in a scene for the first "Hurricane" episode.]] was the first new Elmo's World episode of the season.]] and Linda.]] the Grouchketeer.]] first aired this season and was the only season to have an eight minute plot.]] shows how he makes art by using blobs, circles, and squares.]] and his friends from Sesame Street sing "Everybody Be Yo'Self."]] Sesame Street Season 32 aired from January 1, 2001 to March 30, 2001. Overview The curriculum for Season 32 is focusing on music and art to "emphasizes the importance of the creative process in child development through hands-on projects."The New York Times: FOR YOUNG VIEWERS; Shaping Characters Arlene Sherman says, "First, we want to cultivate in children an appreciation of art. The other part is to encourage creativity in them: Everyone is an artist, and art is more about the process than the finished product."Eugene Register-Guard: Long-running sesame Street' shows kids how artists brighten life Episodes Episodes 3916 - 3980 (65 episodes) * Episode 3916 -- Baby Bear's Porridge Birthday Cake * Episode 3917 -- Salsa Party On Sesame Street * Episode 3918 -- Gina's First Day As A Veterinarian * Episode 3919 -- Maria's Mother Visits * Episode 3920 -- Lulu makes up new words to her favorite song * Episode 3921 -- Elmo runs all day * Episode 3922 -- Radar Is Accidentally Ripped * Episode 3923 -- Gina's Niece Hannah Moves To Sesame Street * Episode 3924 -- Maria Finds Gabi's Painting Of When She Was 5 * Episode 3925 -- Baby Bear Learns To Whistle * Episode 3926 -- Elmo, Baby Bear and Telly put on a play * Episode 3927 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of monsters * Episode 3928 -- Nursery Rhyme Day * Episode 3929 -- Elmo pretends that he's in the Wild West * Episode 3930 -- Telly The Masked Tuba Player * Episode 3931 -- USS Terrific (repeat) * Episode 3932 -- Mumford Magically Transports Telly (repeat) * Episode 3933 -- The Count Counts Mistakes (repeat) * Episode 3934 -- Baby Bear Is Afraid Of Getting His Haircut (repeat) * Episode 3935 -- Everyone Is Too Busy To Tell Elmo A Story (repeat) * Episode 3936 -- Rosita Tries To Play The Guitar (repeat) * Episode 3937 -- Elmo And Zoe Argue About Playing (repeat) * Episode 3938 -- Maria Watches Pets At The Fix-It Shop (repeat) * Episode 3939 -- Elmo And Miles Play Basketball (repeat) * Episode 3940 -- Telly Wants Everything In Hooper's Store (repeat) * Episode 3941 -- Zoe Wants Someone To Play Suzie Kabloozie With Her * Episode 3942 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Host The Letter B Show * Episode 3943 -- Cooking Day * Episode 3944 -- Baby Bear's Hiccups * Episode 3945 -- Bongo Boys * Episode 3946 -- Ernie Does Everything In The Audience * Episode 3947 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Host Different Shows * Episode 3948 -- Little Murray Sparkles Play Date Gets Cancelled * Episode 3949 -- Telly's Broken Tuba * Episode 3950 -- Elmo joins Oscar's grouch band * Episode 3951 -- Elmo, Telly and Zoe become alphabet explorers * Episode 3952 -- Monster Sing-A-Long On Sesame Street * Episode 3953 -- The Count Coaches Baby Bear * Episode 3954 -- Ernie's Instant Poetry Service * Episode 3955 -- Natasha's Crayon Scribbles * Episode 3956 -- Baby Bear And Big Bird End Up Playing Together (repeat) * Episode 3957 -- Zoe's Zoemobile Delivery Service (repeat) * Episode 3958 -- Miles' video project (repeat) * Episode 3959 -- Oscar's trash sale (repeat) * Episode 3960 -- Linda's Birthday (repeat) * Episode 3961 -- Everybody starts their own bands * Episode 3962 -- Elmo makes a collage using items from all of his friends * Episode 3963 -- Rosita becomes a Grouchketeer * Episode 3964 -- Prairie Dawn's List * Episode 3965 -- Elmo And Lulu's Imaginary Beach * Episode 3966 -- Baby Bear Roller-skates * Episode 3967 -- Gordon Duckie Sits * Episode 3968 -- Rosita draws pictures of her Sesame Street friends * Episode 3969 -- Natasha Stands Up By Herself * Episode 3970 -- Telly And Rosita Lose Part Of Their Pinwheel * Episode 3971 -- Stinky Wishes He Was Big * Episode 3972 -- Mumford makes the letter S disappear * Episode 3973 -- Snuffy And Big Bird Act Out "Little Red Riding Hood" * Episode 3974 -- The Jacket Fairy Returns * Episode 3975 -- Telly Stands Still While Baby Bear Gets His Crayon * Episode 3976 -- Hurricane, pt. 1: Preparing for the hurricane * Episode 3977 -- Hurricane, pt. 2: Big Bird finds his nest destroyed * Episode 3978 -- Hurricane, pt. 3: Memories of Big Bird's nest * Episode 3979 -- Hurricane, pt. 4: Building a new nest * Episode 3980 -- Hurricane, pt. 5: The final twig Notes * Elmo's World returns for its' third season with ten new segments about Computers, Bugs, Pets, Teeth, Hands, Birthdays, Birds, Games, Bicycles and Families. * This season introduces two new recurring segments "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy." * The "hurricane" episodes (3976-3980) were rerun on October 4-8, 2004 (after Hurricane Charley) and September 12-16, 2005 (after Hurricane Katrina). The reruns began with an introduction by Gordon, and were structured slightly differently. * The street scenes from the "hurricane" episodes were edited together and released on DVD under the title Friends to the Rescue. * After this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a Muppet performer. * This is also the final season to be presented under the original format after 32 seasons. For the next season, the show gained a new "structured," predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of the Day" and "The Number of the Day." * This is the last season until Season 41 to have repeats. * This season marks Kermit the Frog's last appearance on the show for several years. He would later return to make a cameo appearance in Elmo's World: Frogs in the 40th season premiere and in Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration. * This was the final season with the 1998-2001 opening sequence. * This is also Tarah's final season. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Carmen Osbahr, Joey Mazzarino, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Steve Whitmire, Pam Arciero, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, R. Bruce Connelly, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Frank Oz (Uncredited: Jim Kroupa) Guest Stars : The Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater, Ruth Buzzi, Chuck Close, Robert De Niro, Evelyn Glennie, Whoopi Goldberg, B.B. King, Diana Krall, Keb' Mo', Al RokerEugene Register-Guard: Long-running sesame Street' shows kids how artists brighten life Characters Humans :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Mr. Noodle Muppets : The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, The Big Bad Wolf, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Bear, Dusty, Elmo, Elizabeth, Ernie, Glo Worm, Granny Bird, Groogel, Grover, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, I.M. Pig, Kermit the Frog, Lulu, Mel, Mooba, Little Murray Sparkles, Narf, Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Old MacDonald, Papa Bear, Phooey Louie, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slam, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman *Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente *Directors: Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Victor DiNapoli, Ted May, Steven Feldman, Ken Diego *Head Writer: Lou Berger *Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems *Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg *Line Producer: Karen Ialacci *Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Talent Producer: Danette DeSena *Associate Producer: Tim Carter *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Jason Weber, Karena Wienands *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Glen Daum *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Ted May *Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp *Stage Managers: Hank Niemark, Chris Kelly *Production Manager: Chari Topol-Allison *Curriculum Director: Cher Jung *Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick *Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson *Film Producer: Carol M. Forsythe *Post-Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford *Production Assistants: Rebecca Rosa-Rogenstein, Todd E. James, Michelle Manno, Frances Chu-Fong, Vicki Newman *Technical Directors: Mitch Geller, Dan Stewart *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Sound Editing: Bob Schott *Video: Dick Sens *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel *Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Mark Weinstein, Mary Anne Van Wagner, Selbern Narby, Lesley Wahl *Make Up: Joe Cuervo *Hairstylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Boom: Marc-Jon Sullivan, Mel Becker, Dan Guachione, Chico Claudio *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles, Brinsley Thrash *Production Secretaries: Natalie Mayer, Sharon Santillo *Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo *Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga *Vice President of Education & Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. *Vice President of Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Research Team: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Kelly L. Schmitt, Ph.D., Anna E. Housely, M.A., Evangelean Pope *NEP Facilities, Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco *Post Production by National Video Center, iXL Video, New York *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 32